


Hey Copper

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [35]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Maybe ending up lost in the Citadel isn't so bad?





	1. Chapter 1

You wandered the dark streets of the Citadel looking for Rick. He had been carted off by a few other Rick's leaving you alone and lost. You sighed deeply having been walking for a while now not really knowing where the hell you were headed.  
  
You still wore your bracelet that had the tracker in it so Rick could easily find you if he somehow managed to come back looking for you, but it was getting dark put and the last thing you knew you needed was to be wandering around by yourself at night.  
  
That's when it happened.  
  
You were in mid-cross to go across the street to a diner when you seen red and blue lights appear from down the street and a cop car stopped you.  
  
You stood there while a Rick stepped out of the car and looked at you baffled.  
  
"What are you doing out here without your Rick?"  
  
He called out approaching you. You looked at him wondering if he was going to be an asshole or try to assault you like other Rick's did to you.  
  
"He and I got separated. Another group of Rick's took him back to the government office while I was in the restroom at a parts shop. I'm lost."  
  
You admitted causing Cop Rick to frown looking at you.  
  
"It's not safe put here by yourself. You're a rare [Name] and any Rick willing would snatch you up without a second thought. Here."  
  
Cop Rick said holding out his hand. You looked down at it. He seemed to be a genuinely nice Rick, perhaps he really wasn't going to do anything bad to you?  
  
Reaching out you took his hand and he lead you back to the car.  
  
"What's your dimension?"  
  
"C-137. But -- But my Rick and I we hopped into a new one, I'm not sure which one that is to tell you the truth."  
  
"I'll take you down to the station and we'll hold you there till Rick -- "  
  
"Please don't! I - I have a bad history being around other Rick's... they...."  
  
You started to say only to have your words fall short. Cop Rick looked at you for a long moment and it was then things clicked.  
  
"How is your Rick going to find you?"  
  
You lifted your arm and showed Cop Rick the small bracelet. He looked at it for a moment before looking back at you.  
  
"He made this for me for Christmas. It has a tracker inside it, so he'll always know where I am."  
  
You told him softly looking at him from your spot in the cop car. Cop Rick nodded in understanding. The two of you sat there for a moment before he put the car in drive.  
  
"You can -- you can crash at my place then. You'll be safe there."  
  
He said pulling away from the diner and headed off toward where you figured was where he lived.


	2. Chapter 2

You looked around the small flat apartment. It of course wasn't in the best part of the Citadel, but it most certainly wasn't in Morty town either. Looking around the place you noticed a small kitchen off to the side and a couch in the middle of the room.  
  
"It's cozy, I like it."  
  
You said softly not expecting Rick to hear you as he was locking the door behind him, but he had heard you.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He replied causing you to glance over your shoulder at him. You gave him a warm smile as you made your way toward the couch and noticed a small TV I'm the corner.  
  
"You don't have a lab?"  
  
You questioned, seeing a small bathroom off to the side, but no place to work on anything. Rick shook his head and started to remove his badge and his gun.  
  
"I gave all that up when I came here and got assigned my job."  
  
"I see. Did you ever have a Morty?"  
  
"No."  
  
You looked at him oddly. It's extremely uncommon - rare even - for a Rick to not have a Morty.  
  
"Oh, is that why you came to the Citadel?"  
  
You questioned watching as Cop Rick slowly slid off his uniform top and revealed the chest piece underneath his shirt. Rick noticed you watching him as he slid the vest off over his head and placed it on the small dresser he had against the wall by the window and next to the TV.  
  
"I guess you could say that..."  
  
He said with his back to you now. You frowned at the tone of his voice hearing how it went from a usually normal tone to one that seemed almost sad.  
  
"Did you -- did you have a [Name]?"  
  
Rick stopped fidgeting with his belt buckle at the question. You felt your whole body tense and your shoulders slouch in a saddened manner.  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
You knew now that it was true when Rick placed his hand down on the top of the dresser and sighed deeply.  
  
"She was killed on our way home one night. She -- she was a cop herself and someone that s-she had arrested was out on bail. He found us a-and..."  
  
You stood up from the couch quickly and walked up beside him able to see his face. You caught a glimpse of his sad eyes as he looked away. You felt sorry for him.  
  
"That's why you became a cop? Because your [Name] was one as well? She sounds like she meant a lot to you for you to follow in her footsteps?"  
  
"She did -- she -- I wouldn't have married her if she wasn't."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could totally see Cop Rick being married to a [Name] he seems like such a great Rick.
> 
> It'd work out so well.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rick!"  
  
You grinned seeing your Rick portal his way through into the livingroom of Cop Rick. Cop Rick came running out of the bathroom to see that nothing was wrong, it was just C-137.  
  
"W-w-what the hell! I le-le-leave you alone f-for five minutes and -- and you run off with a-another Rick!?"  
  
You frowned deeply your Rick furious it seemed.  
  
"He just wanted to make sure I was safe! Nothing happened, I swear!"  
  
You whined standing up from the couch. It was now early morning and you had spent the night there with Cop Rick. You were telling the truth when you said nothing happened -- well, aside from waking up and being the little spoon somehow?  
  
But aside from that nothing happened.  
  
Your Rick's eyes seemed to calm when he looked at you after a while. His tense shoulders gave slack as he sighed deeply, seemingly believing you.  
  
"Alright. Let's g-go home."  
  
Rick said scratching the back of his head. Your smile came back as you stood up from the couch and nodded. You walked toward your Rick and stopped for a moment to glance at Cop Rick.  
  
"Thanks for helping me last night. I really do owe you one."  
  
"J-Just doing my job."  
  
He said his eyes widened a bit as he kept his gaze on you. You felt your smile turn soft as you nodded.  
  
"Your [Name] was very lucky to have you."  
  
You said before stepping through the portal. Your Rick glanced at Cop Rick for a moment and seen the teary eyes that consumed him. Looking away quickly your Rick followed you through the portal.


End file.
